Night On The Town
by promise99
Summary: In the same universe as my Bondage fic.  J'onn teaches M'gann about what humans do in Las Vegas at night.  A bit of language, so I warned you...


**This is for Orangevbnin's forum challenge: Roll a die or pick a pair: Parental/Mentor fic. This is a M'gann and J'onn fic, with him teaching her what he knows about earth. R&R**

M'gann looked at the vast sea of lights around them, the cars slowly moving, the people walking. She saw happy couples walk into movie theatres and clubs. J'onn was floating there with her, watching the people, too.

"Uncle J'onn? I want to go down there. Would that be okay?" He smiled.

"Of course, M'gann. Let's go down. I want to show you how earthlings have fun during the night time. But, we have to be disguised."

M'gann let out a squeal of excitement. "Yay! Thank you, Uncle J'onn! You're the best!"

She transformed into a teenager wearing a dark blue shirt, a black jacket, jeans, and black Converse. Her hair was black and her eyes were blue. J'onn transformed into an elderly Asian man with dress slacks and a Hawaiian shirt.

M'gann walked down the sidewalk, staring at the lights, the people, taking in the smells, the sights, and the sounds. She saw a bum smoking a joint, a drunken man harass a woman, and she saw a rich man walk with his arm around his wife.

_I want to be like that….I wonder if Conner will ever feel that way about me…_

"M'gann! Let's go in here. This is where people use small amounts of money to make bigger amounts of money. It's called a casino. But if you want to be fancy, why not call it a "high rollers' club?"

J'onn smiled subtly at M'gann.

M'gann squealed in delight as she saw the people in their fancy tuxedos and dresses. She saw how the lights glinted off of watches and rings, off of necklaces and chains. She heard the distinct sound of slot machines going DING DING DING when one had won. M'gann also heard people celebrating when they won at the machines.

"Uncle J'onn? Can we try one of those machines that spin really quickly and then offer you paper for the coins you insert into it?" M'gann ran over to the slot machine and sat down.

_If I can win at this, then I can win Conner back from that __**bitch **__Cassandra, what with her joining the cult. If I don't win this, then Conner will never love me and I will be alone for my whole life. I've gotta make this count!_

J'onn inserted a quarter into the machine. The dials started moving!

_Okay, stay cool, M'gann, you can __**do **__this. FOR CONNER!_

M'gann stopped on dial, and she got a 7. "Oh, yes! It landed on 7! That's good, right?"

She stopped it again, and it landed on 7. "Amazing! I'm doing it!" J'onn just managed to smile at her for a few seconds before she stopped the next dial.

"7! UNCLE J'ONN! I WON!" The slot machine was practically spitting money into M'gann's face. She was laughing so hard her disguise almost fell apart. J'onn gathered the money and began to count it.

"M'gann, for a quarter, you won about two thousand dollars. That's really good for your first try!" M'gann managed a smile, but frowned for a second.

"Uncle J'onn? Where can I spend two thousand dollars?" He grinned at her.

"I know the perfect place."

M'gann was mesmerized by the men taking off their clothes. They were shiny and sweaty, and smelled faintly of cocoa butter. All of a sudden, Artemis sat down at the table. "Hey, M'gann! What's up?"

M'gann smiled at Artemis. "Hi, Artemis! How did you know it was me?"

"Sweetie, I could see you from a mile away. You have a certain thing about you that gives you away. It's kinda adorable."

M'gann laughed, then blushed. "Artemis, you're not a….you know?"

"A what, M'gann?"

"You know, a..l-l-lesbian?"

J'onn slammed his head on the table. When he got up, his face was already bruised. "M'gann! We accept all different types of people for who they are. We accept all different lifestyles. Do you understand?"

M'gann blushed, and Artemis laughed. "Yes, Uncle. I understand that if two women want to be together, they should be able to, and people accept it. But when two men want to be together, they can't because people say that's immoral and wrong. If people think marriage is so sacred, they should outlaw divorce!"

M'gann was standing on top of the table as she finished her speech.

_Oh, crap. I look really stupid right now, don't I?_

Artemis grabbed M'gann's leg. "Look! The best act is starting!"

M'gann's jaw dropped and made a crater in the ground. "Is that…Wally? He actually went through with it?"

Artemis grimaced. "He really should be ashamed of himself, but the pay here is great. Have you been to the casinos yet?"

"Yes, I have! I won two thousand dollars! Isn't that wonderful?" M'gann squealed.

J'onn looked at his watch. "M'gann! We should be leaving soon. The tiger shows don't wait for anyone, unless the tigers eat people."

"I know that, Uncle. But I wanna throw some money at Wally. Would that be okay?"

"Of course."

M'gan walked up to the foot of the stage, with Artemis in tow. M'gann threw a twenty at the stage.

"WOOO! MAKE IT RAIN!" Artemis grinned.

"Watch this," she flung a handful of quarters at Wally. "Make it HAIL! WOOO!"

Wally got hit in the face with George Washington.

"RAWR!" The white tigers growled at the tamer, aptly named the "White Bitch." She had about five white tigers circling her, and she also had a 10-foot-long whip in her hand. She was swinging it in a circle all around, screaming, "Back, my pussies! Back!"

M'gann watched in awe as one tiger started to hump another, and another, until it was a tiger-screw-train. The last one moved to hump the White Bitch, but she struck it with her whip. "Back, pussy!"

J'onn was watching in shock. "M'gann, perhaps we should leave. This doesn't look too promising."

As J'onn said this, the tiger she hit with her whip extended its claws and lashed out at the White Bitch. It clawed her head off, and then it started to hump her bleeding corpse. M'gann blushed.

"Uncle J'onn, I think we should leave."

"As do I, M'gann. As do I."

As they walked out, a woman ran up to J'onn and started talking to him. She mentioned, "handie-j's, anal beads, and bondage."

J'onn shot M'gann a look, and with telepathy, he said, "M'gann, I never want you to become like this woman, for she is called a hooker. Hookers have sex for pay. They die of AIDS eventually, but still. NEVER EVER become like her."

M'gann nodded. "Yes, Uncle."

M'gann was floating above the Sphinx, eating some popcorn. J'onn was beside her, eating some fried chicken. "M'gann, what is it? Do you not like it here?"

"On the contrary, Uncle, I love it here! I do not want to become a hooker, though." She slapped her forehead. "Hello, Megan! I still have to call Superboy! He wanted to hear about Las Vegas!"

M'gann floated to the corner and pulled out a communicator. "Supey! I'm in Vegas! Hello? *Damn voicemail*" She hung up.

"Voice mail?"

"Yes. I think he's with Cassandra! Slut!"

J'onn gave M'gann a look. "Wanna get back at him?"

"Sure."

"Kaldur? Why is there someone at the door offering me a "handie-j?" Superboy asked.

"I do not know. Perhaps you should inquire why, Conner."

"Hey, baby, I'll give you one for free…"

"I say we kill her."

"I say we accept her offers."

"Kaldur!"

"Just kidding. Kill her."

M'gann laughed behind the fridge. J'onn was impersonating a hooker!

When the "hooker" was gone, (she ran away,) Conner came back, blushing. "What was that, Conner?"

"Oh, it was nothing. You know, M'gann, you never told me about Vegas."

"Perhaps I could share over a coffee in town?"

"You got it."

Cassandra watched as Conner and M'gann talked and laughed at the café. "I **will **have him…."

**A/N: Please R&R! I hope you liked it! If I get enough reviews, I might just turn this into a chaptered fic…:D**


End file.
